Skateboard Sweethearts
by FredandGeorgetwinsoftheC.O.C.A
Summary: Cute little oneshot with Jill and Roxas...if you don't know who Jill is, read our profile. Roxas teaches Jill how to skateboard. At least, he tries.


This idea came to Jill while playing as Roxas on the skateboard in KHII. She mentioned it to Sarah, who immediately sat down and wrote this. Warning: may cause cavities...

* * *

"No."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"No!"

"Please? I'm begging you!"

To prove his point, Roxas got down on his knees and looked up at Jill pleadingly. She rolled her eyes, giving in to his cute puppy face.

"Fine, but when I die Jen's not allowed to make the eulogy." Roxas shook his head, as if to say he did not want to know.

"Okay, well, skateboarding is really simple. All you have to remember is that the weight balance is key-"

"Hey!" Jill interrupted. "Slow down. How do I get on the stupid freakin' board without breaking my neck?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh…You just do, I dunno…One day I just woke up and said, Hey, I'll ride a skateboard. So I did. And I rock. Hence, _Rox_-as." He grinned something just slightly less annoying than Sora would, then grabbed the board from Jill and hopped on, skating away.

"If you want me to learn, get back here!"

"Make me!"

He rolled down the ramp and jumped the edge, but he apparently did not rock as much as he thought. He landed flat on his face and groaned. The blond Nobody stood and brushed his pants off before Jill could catch sight of his unfortunate wipeout. He limped slightly back to her, noticeably not riding the skateboard.

Her look melted into one that emanated concern and fear for her own safety. "Roxas," she began in a warning tone, "what happened? Why are you limping? Did you fall? I'm not going on that deathtrap if even the master nearly got killed!"

He scoffed. "Me, fall? Who says I nearly got killed?" he faked, unconsciously rubbing his leg.

Being a girl, she saw right through his façade but decided not to say anything. "Fine. I'll do it, but you're staying right next to me to catch me when I inevitably fall." He nodded and leaned forward to put the board down on the ground in front of her.

A splotch of red caught her eye. "Roxas, what happened to your elbow?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking at the opposite elbow. "I don't see anything…"

"Wrong elbow, doofus. You're bleeding. You can't even feel it?"

"No…guess I must have missed a nerve."

"So are you going to admit to falling now? 'Cuz there is no way I'm getting on that board if I know you got hurt on it."

"C'mon, I'll be right here to catch you. Even if you do nearly wipeout I'll make sure you never even hit the ground."

Her heart swelled for a moment and she felt like he was there to protect her. "Are you sure?" Jill whispered nervously.

"Positive." He held out his hand to steady her as she cautiously stepped on. She wavered slightly, but as promised he put a strong hand on each of her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip unconsciously as she pushed herself forward gently on the board. The wheels rolled a full circle once, then halted. Jill grinned in triumph, even though she had really only moved about two inches.

"I didn't fall. I didn't kill myself…or anybody else. I'm happy! Can I get off now?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head. She continued to bite her lip, wondering what his reply would be. He, of course, could not think of any reply because he was distracted by how cute she was with that little nervous habit.

"Do you really want to get off?" he asked with disappointment, hoping she wasn't already bored.

She considered for a moment, thinking about the way his hands held her and how warm his body was so close to hers. She was still biting her lip, causing Roxas to have a hard time resisting the urge to lean in and kiss her. "No…help me?"

He smiled softly and held one of her hands as her foot pushed the skateboard about a foot farther. "You're doing fine. You're a natural! See, I don't even need to teach you anything!"

He jinxed their luck. Just as he said this, she stumbled a bit, hitting a tiny rock she hadn't seen in the road. A high-pitched squeal escaped her throat as he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her upright. "Sorry," he muttered, feeling responsible for her near fall. "Do you still want to try?"

She blushed so faintly that he thought he may have imagined it. A tiny nod was visible as she barely inclined her head. She steadied the board and pushed off the ground and rolled a little further. An idea was forming in her head, perhaps she could purposely fall and have him catch her…

Her half-formed potential plot was ruined when the board actually flew out from under her feet. It shot across the street, off a ramp twenty feet away and out of sight. Her heart was racing from the adrenaline of the fall. Why hadn't she hit the ground?

Oh. That was why. Roxas's arms were both tightly wound around her waist. She had forgotten he was there for a moment (how was that possible?) and she had neglected to notice his lightning reflexes when she slipped.

"T-Thanks, Ro-Roxas," she stuttered, utterly terrified and hyped up with enough adrenaline to make her entire form uncontrollably shake.

"No problem." He felt tremors run through her body pressed tightly against his, glad that she couldn't see the tomato blush painting his cheeks. "Hey, calm down, OK? I got you. You're fine."

"I c-can't calm down! I can't even stop sh-shaking! Or stuttering, gosh d-dangit! How am I supposed to calm d-down?" A thoughtful look took over his face.

"Like this…" Roxas turned her around to face him half-way and planted a soft, light kiss to her lips. She sucked in her breath sharply, just standing there dumbly and feeling her adrenaline spike even more. Theoretically she should have been dead from the speed her blood was now coursing through her veins, urged on by his lips moving carefully against hers. She forced her muscles to unclench, relaxing into his inviting touch and snuggling into the embrace he already held her in.

Roxas swore that he could feel a heartbeat in his chest. When his brain kicked back in, it screamed at him. He didn't have a heart…so it was hers. He was feeling her racing heart, not his…but it may as well have been. They were connected by their hearts, no matter what others like DiZ and Xemnas said. His mind was yelling that he needed to stop, what if she wasn't reciprocating because she didn't want this?

Luckily for them both, this side of Roxas lost the internal battle. He felt her return the kiss with equal or greater passion than he put into it.

When they finally broke apart for air what seemed like lifetimes later, he kept his head down and pressed his forehead against hers, breathing rough and shallow.

"Shouldn't we go get the skateboard now?" she panted.

He blinked and gazed into her sparkling star struck eyes. "…What skateboard?"

Jill smiled and barely pressed her lips back to his. He inwardly groaned when she removed them after only a moment or two. "You're an idiot. Thanks to you, I'm less calm. My adrenaline levels just shot through the roof!"

He grinned roguishly at her. "Well then, you better build up a tolerance, huh?" She giggled as he kissed her again.

Back at the Usual Spot, Hayner wondered why Roxas's skateboard suddenly fell from the sky.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review-no flames!

Fred and George


End file.
